The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex:Stranded Geniuses
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Jimmy couldn't refuse his new found feelings for her,especially when Cindy said she wanted to stay with him alone on the island. This is the story of their new life together and the start of their relationship. Sequel to S03E06 Stranded. Major JxC.
1. Chapter 1:I Wanna Stay With You Forever

**Two people, two souls,two crushes, one island. Pretty interesting, huh?Well anyway, here's what I think would really happen if Jimmy had decided to stay with Cindy on the Island. Let us begin.**

* * *

Jimmy had had temporarily disabled the giant spider with the treehouses,but unfortunately that wouldn't hold the spider for long.

"Quick in the hovercar before it climbs out!" he screamed to his friends

"Jimmy!" Cindy asked loudly

"What is it Cindy?" he replied

"We don't have to go!" she stated

"What are you talking about?"

"We can conquer the spider together, like we did everything else,"she said" And we can rebuild our treehouses and avoid the jungle and stay on the island,just the two of us. We don't have to go!"

 _(Jimmy's Thoughts)'Wow...she's willing here with me, not?Why can't I stay with. I'm actually starting to like even more now..._ '

"Are you guys coming or not?! Libby asked frantically.

"Yeah,let's get this mirage on the road!" said Sheen who was still in on of his weird stages

 _(Jimmy's Thoughts Again) But what about Sheen,Libby,and Carl?They can't stay...Come on,think, think...'_

"BRAIN BLAST!" He said out loud

"Cindy,quick into the hovercar!"he sdoesn't

"But Jimmy-" she tried to say but he cut her off.

"NOW!" he said sternly

 _(Cindy's Thoughts)I'Iguess he doesn't care enough about me to want to stay with me'._

She climbed in and sat down.

"Sheen,push the emergency button!" Jimmy ordered

"But that's only for emergencies,Jimmy." Said Carl innocently

"Carl,if a giant spider bent on killing us isn't an emergency, I don't know what is!" Sheen said pushing the button

The hovercar released another missile through the sand which headed straight for the spider. When it hit,an explosion occurred which destroyed not only the spider, but also the two treehouses.

When the smoke cleared, everyone but Jimmy and Cindy. Cindy sat there thinking of how she would never be spend more alone time with Jimmy. Jimmy on the other hand,was occupied with making a modification to the mechanics of the hovercar.

"Hey Jimmy, what're you doing?" Sheen asked

"Just making a few modifications to the hovercar to ensure our safe journey home." Jimmy responded calmly

When he was finished(about 5 minutes later),Jimmy kept out of the hovercar and stood in front of it

"Everyone, I have something important to say but fore I do,Cindy, would you mind standing beside me please?" He asked

Cindy reluctantly stepped out and stood beside him. When she did, Jimmy continued.

"Alright Jimmy, what's the important thing you have tell us?" asked Libby impatiently

"All I have to say is...Have a nice trip home." he said pushing a button on his wristwatch, activating the hovercar and sendingflying away.

Cindy stood there, mouth agape,staring at the ocean. She then turned to Jimmy with the sameexpression on her face.

"Jimmy,do you realize what you just did?" she asked

"Yep" he replied

"You just sent the only possible way for us to get home away!And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go home if it means I don't get to stay alone with you forever,Cindy." he said

"Do you really mean that?" she asked

"Yes,Cindy. With all my heart I mean every word of it."

Cindy blushed heavily and tried to cover it.

"Well since we're going to be staying her,I propose we find somewhere else to build our home. I don't want to live near a dead spider." she suggested

"I agree, I agree, I agree." Jimmy replied

They held hands as they walked down that beach. Searching for a new home and starting a new life.

* * *

 **What do y'all think? Jimmy intentionally sending the hovercar back to RetroVille to stay with Cindy,pretty heavy,huh?Well hoped you guys liked it,but it's not over yet. In case you didn't notice, it's called** **The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex:Stranded Geniuses,meaning more than one chapter. So watch out,cause the next chapter will be here soon. Ninja-Boy Out!**


	2. Chapter 2:Walking Finds a Home

**Heyo everybody! It's great to be back again with another chapter to The** **Adventures of Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex:Stranded Geniuses. In this chapter, we'll focus mainly on Jimmy and Cindy and how they deal with another day of being stranded...together. Plus I got a review on what to do with Goddard and Humphrey,and I put a lot of thought into it and I thank you The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i for the thought. And now here's the 2nd chapter of ****The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex:Stranded Geniuses.**

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy were still walking down the beach,and holding hands when Jimmy broke the silence.

"Hey Cindy,"he asked

"Yes Jimmy,"responded sweetly

"Thanks for saying that you wanted to stay here together,it really means a lot to me."

When he said this,she blushed redder than his shirt. She was glad that he decided to stay with her.

"Well you don't know how much it means to me that you wanted to stay. It shows just how sweet you are."

"Did you just call me 'sweet'?"

"Maybe I did Neutron,what're you gonna do about it?" she asked teasingly

"I'm gonna get you back, that's what I'm gonna do. I don't know when or how,but I'm gonna get you back for making me blush like that."he replied

"Oooooh,Jimmy is that a threat?"

"Like I said,Cindy... We'll see."

They kept walking for about ten minutes until they came upon a cave/mountain like structure which was hollow inside and had a big hole in the top. It was big enough for them both to live in. Plenty of space,and plenty of light.

"Oh Jimmy,this place is perfect. Can we stay here?"Cindy asked

"I guess but I thought you wanted to live in separate treehouses,"Jimmy said

"We'll that was before. But now that we found this cave,and since we're a bit closer now...I think maybe you and I could share it. What do you say?"she asked extending her hand to Jimmy

"If you really want to stay here with me...then sure,I'd love to share this cave with you."He said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug,which she flash accepted,hugging him back.

* * *

 **That's it for now guys. Sorry it's so small,but trust me,its not over yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ninja-Boy out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Promises

*****Later that night,In the Cave*****

That night,Cindy and Jimmy were sleeping soundly. The cave was being lit by a slowly fading fire. However,while Jimmy was sleeping peacefully,Cindy on the other hand,was having a nightmare.

* * *

 _(Cindy's Dream/Nightmare)_

 _Jimmy and Cindy were swimming in the ocean together holding hands when it of nowhere, a tiger shark came grabbed Jimmy in it's jaws and swam away. Leaving Cindy alone,rendering the the reef a blood bath._

 _(End of Dream/Nightmare)_

* * *

As her nightmare ended, jumped up and screamed,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cindy screamed.

"Cindy! Are you OK?" Jimmy asked running to her side. To which she threw herself at him in a crushing hug while she wept.

"Are you ok,Cindy"? He asked again

"I had a nightmare,Jimmy." She said while still crying,"We were swimming and a shark came and took you away and-"

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going anywhere." He said

"You promise you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise. I'll never leave you. I'm like the stink on your feet,I'll always be with you.(A/N:A line from Adam Sandler's movie Bedtime Stories.)

"Thanks,Jimmy. Can you sleep with me please?" She asked

"Sure,scoot over." He replied laying down beside her.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah,Cindy?"

"Thanks." she said

"Anytime." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **That's it for the 3rd chappy. Don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4:Good Morning

**(Early Next Morning)**

* * *

The morning light shone bright through the hole in the cave ceiling.

Jimmy was the first to wake up. He stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Cindy and smiled.

With his vision still a bit blurry,he went to the shore to wash his face. The cold water was just what he needed to wake up fully. Wiping his face,Jimmy looked out to the ocean and sighed heavily.

* * *

 _(Jimmy's Thoughts) I'm glad I decided to stay here with Cindy. I'm gonna miss RetroVille though. AndMom and Dad,and Sheen and Carl and Libby...and Goddard. I'm definitely gonna miss him. And I'm sure Cindy's gonna miss Humphrey... Hang on a second, I've got an idea._

* * *

Jimmy looked and his wrist watch and pressed shutting to call Goddard.

* * *

 **(Jimmy's Bedroom)**

Goddard was sleeping on Jimmy's bed when his incoming call notification system went off.

 ** _"Goddard,this is Jimmy! If you can hear me,bark once."_**

 **[bark]**

 _ **"Attaboy! Good to hear from you,boy. But listen, I'm on an abandoned island with Cindy and I want to surprise her. So follow my instructions,go to my lab and get my HyperCube, then go and...**_

* * *

 **(Cave)**

Cindy was sleeping soundly when she realized...She was alone! She was starting to panic and think her nightmare came true. She ran out of the cave to find Jimmy sitting by the shore. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked up to him.

...And follow the signal out here. Bye Goddard."Jimmy said end his call

"G'morning,Jimmy."

"Good Morning,Cindy. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine,but it would've been better if you were there when I woke up"

"Oh I'm sorry."Jimmy said as he pulled her into a hug

"Don't worry,I forgive you but don't let it happen again. By the way,who were you talking to?"Cindy asked

"Sorry Cindy,can't tell you that, your just gonna have to wait and find out."

"Don't worry Neutron,I'll find out soon enough" she said teasingly

* * *

 **Ooooooohhh! Jimmy made a call to his dog,and he won't tell Cindy...Why? Find out in the next chapter. Ninja-Boy out!**


End file.
